1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an automotive vehicle on which a charging system that charges a battery that can supply electric power to a motor for traveling is installed.
2. Description of Related Art
As one example of this type of automotive vehicle, an automotive vehicle that delivers a message regarding an abnormal part or site when there is an abnormality has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-169099 (JP 2013-169099 A)). In this vehicle, when an abnormality occurs, a limp-home traveling mode is set according to the abnormal part, and the vehicle travels in the limp-home mode. Through this notification of the abnormality and setting of the limp-home traveling mode, the user can appropriately drive the vehicle in the limp-home mode, and an influence on the traffic environment is reduced.